Nancy Drew Meets The Hardy Boys
by Jane's Library
Summary: A compilation of short stories I have created of how Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys meet.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set in the late 1950's more off of the original books than anything else. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys_

* * *

A young woman grabbed the handle of a wire basket from the porch of her Victorian style home. She trotted down the porch steps with the basket and a pair of clippers in hand. She walked down the brick path into a beautiful flower garden and began clipping the dead blossoms of the plants.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to see a man along with two young gentlemen behind her. "Yes, sir. How may I help you?"

He smiled. "My name is Fenton Hardy, I am looking for a Mr. Carson Drew?"

"I'm sorry, he left for Chicago last night, and won't return home until late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"I see," Said the man. "And it's only 9:15 in the morning."

Neither of the boys had yet to say a word which she found peculiar. One was slightly taller with dark brown hair and dark eyes, the other had blond hair and blue eyes. Both glanced at the man and then returned their gaze to her.

"I can ring him if-" The young woman was cut short by the opening of a window from the top story of the house.

AnA older woman's head popped out and called- "Nancy dear! Don't forget my irises!"

"Of course not Hannah!" Called the girl-Fenton assumed name was Nancy. "May I ask what business you are here for?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I am a private investigator. What is-" Fenton was cut of abruptly as a mail carrier walked up the brick path.

"Miss Drew!"

 _Ah, so this was Carson Drew's famous daughter._ Fenton thought.

"Yes, Ira?" Asked the girl.

"I have a letter here for you from Mr. Drew, miss." He replied in a soft tone.

"Thank you Mr. Nixon." Nancy said graciously as the man turned and walked towards the street.

"You are welcome to stay here if you wish to wait for my father, I'm sure I have heard him mention you before!" Nancy said to Fenton and the boys, ignoring the note for the time being.

"Thank you, that's most gracious, but we really don't want to impo-"

"It's no imposition. Are your bags in the car?" Nancy rushed on.

"Yes, they are. That's really most kind of you Nancy. These are my sons Frank and Joe."

"It's lovely to meet you Nancy." Said the tall dark haired boy. "I'm Frank." He said shaking her hand.

"Great to meet you Nance! I'm Joe." Said the blond grasping her hand after his brother.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Nancy said with a kind smile on her lips. She look down at the letter in her hands and broke the seal and pulled out a piece of white parchment. "My father shall be home early tomorrow morning." She reported. "Your bags?"

"We'll grab them." Frank said, and nudged his brother. They returned moments later with three bags in tow.

"Follow me please!" Nancy said in a chipper voice.

As they walked up the steps, an officer approached them.

"Miss Drew?"

"Yes?"

"We have a letter here from the CPD."

"Thank you…" Nancy's face was laced with confusion.

"Yes ma'am." The officer walked back to his squad car, hopped inside and drove off.

Nancy tore open the envelope and gasped. She felt suddenly dizzy and reacher out for the railing to steady her.

"What is it?" Frank asked grasping her elbow to balance her.

"My-my father…he's been kidnapped…"

* * *

 _Hate it? Like it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one is modern times. Review!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys, only Gnarsh (I don't know how I came up with that name)_

* * *

"In every story, there is a good guy, a bad guy, and the guy that's just annoying. Right? You know! Like in Beauty and the Beast! Belle is the good guy, the beast is the bad guy, and that Gaston guy is the really annoying one! But in this story, the bad guy stays bad! Haha! And you my dear, you are the really annoying one! I am the bad one! But, wait, that leaves the good one-oh I remember, there is no hero for this story! Because this story ends in pain!" A wicked grin spread across his face as a ran the silver blade along her neck.

She jerked her hands testing the strength of the ropes that bound her wrist. "You will never win."

"Oh my dear, my lovely little dear! I already have. And now there will be no more Nancy Drew. Nancy Drew shall meet her end! Nancy Drew shall meet her end!" He sang over and over in a singsong voice.

"You are insane! Get away from me." Nancy said her voice raspy and hoarse from lack of water.

"But-but I have to be insane to win! Because When you are insane, your mind has no boundaries! My imagination is endless!" He began swinging the blade back and forth two inches from Nancy's face. "Your daddy drove me insane! He put me in prison. He locked me up. And I got out. Because of him, my daughter is dead! And now his shall be too!" He began laughing hysterically.

"I'm not afraid of you." Breaking off his laughing, Nancy's voice was fierce, for she saw he was weak and broken.

"Oh, really?" His voice was as if he were talking to a 5-year-old child who just told him they didn't steal a cookie.

"No, I'm not. Because you are a coward. Anyone who hurts someone else for the benefit of themselves is a coward." Nancy said, her hard blue eyes glared into his. "And you are the most cowardly of them all."

"Why you little..." He grabbed her hair and pulled her backward. The chair she was sitting in screeched on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a low voice from behind.

Gnarsh turned still holding Nancy by the hair. "Oh, a newcomer! What a lovely surprise. Tea?"

"I don't think so." Came another voice right behind Nancy.

Gnarsh turned and was hit square in the jaw. He stumbled backward just in time for the second newcomer to hit him in the stomach.

The first newcomer ran over to Nancy and cut the ropes that bound her feet and her hands.

"Thanks." She said rubbing the rope burns on her wrist. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah. Hey, Joe end it will ya?!" He yelled at the other boy.

"I'm working on it!" Joe yelled as he hit Gnarsh one last time right in the jaw and he slumped to the ground.

"This way," Nancy said as she started leading them out of that examination room. "I ought to know this place like the back of my hand."

"What is this place?" Asked Joe.

"An abandoned insane asylum. Gnarsh has a sick sense of humor. He has been insane since he was a little kid but no one could help him. What are guys doing here? And who are you?"

"Well, Carson Drew is not the most underrated lawyer nor you an unknown teen detective, so our dad heard about the kidnapping. He's a private detective, my brother-Joe- and I do detective work ourselves. Our dads had met a long time ago and your dad asked him if we would mind looking into the kidnapping. All three of us have been trying to find you for the last half-a-month. I'm Frank Hardy by the way.

"Oh." Nancy lead them through many hallways and finally came to the entrance. "Wait, is your father Fenton Hardy?"

"Yes he is," Joe said as they stepped outside.

"I've heard of him." Nancy looked around. "Where from here?"

"We have a car at the end of the drive." Joe said.

* * *

 _One week later_

"I really can't thank you enough." Nancy said to Frank, Joe and Fenton as they stood in the Drew living room, preparing to leave for the airport.

"I'm just glad you are okay Nancy." Fenton said in a fatherly tone.

"And who knows, maybe we will be able to solve a mystery together in the future Nancy!" Joe laughed.

"That would truly be so much fun!" Said Nancy as she hugged each of them.

"It was lovely to meet you, Nancy." Fenton said and headed for the door.

"Good-Bye Nance!" Joe said as he gave her a brotherly hug.

"See-ya Drew." Frank said before giving her one last hug and grabbing his bag.

"Bye guys!" Nancy called as she waved them off from the front door.

* * *

 _Was this one better than the last one? Worse? Any tips? Let me know! Review! (:_


End file.
